Handschellen
by Luriya
Summary: "Please arrest me, Mikasa."


**title: Handschellen  
** **by: Luriya  
** **words: 1472**

 **"Please arrest me, Mikasa."**

 **EreMika. AU. ft Drunk!Eren**

* * *

 **i.**

"I'm not going."

"Oh, come ooonnn Mikaaaa~" **CRUNCH**. "You know ya wanna. Everyone's gonna be there." **CRUNCH**. "Like, ya never come to these kinda things… it'd be sooooo much better if ya came too!" **CRUNCH**.

Mikasa Ackerman was a cool and collected young woman, but if there was one thing that got on her nerves more than anything, it was listening to Sasha Braus eat. There was not a more revolting sound; not to mention that she loved to put on display the chewed-up mush in her mouth as she talked.

 **CRUNCH**.

Mikasa could feel her temple throbbing as she clenched her jaw, determined to not tear her eyes away from her book. She was calm. She was at peace.

 **CRUUUUUUNNNCCCHHHH**.

Eyes of steel pinned Sasha down with a dark look, the book snapping closed.

"If you don't -"

"- Eren's coming, y'know."

Mikasa cursed under her breath. Sasha was one of the few people who really knew both how to get under her skin and how to get her attention. Eren Jaeger, her childhood friend, was the focal point of all her attention; and at times like these, she really hated it. She sighed, resigning.

"I'll need to check my schedule fir-"

The wind was knocked out of her lungs as she was _practically assaulted,_ her friend's full body weight crushing her in a bone-breaking hug. Honestly, being with Sasha made her lifespan decrease by five years or so. Sighing again, Mikasa patted the brunette awkwardly on the back and the girl finally released her.

"This is gonna be sooo good! Don't you worry 'bout a thing, Mika. I'll getcha all sorted out."

Ah, Mikasa thought. This is where she was going to regret everything.

 **ii.**

Well, she wasn't wrong.

Standing there, observing her appearance from a full-length mirror, the stone of regret was sinking deeper and deeper.

Dear God, what the actual fuck did they give her to wear?

He eyes drifted from the close-fitting, black dress to the fishnet stockings to the shiny belt that had some tacky handcuffs hooked to them.

She supposed that it did fit the part of a 'slutty police officer' (or 'sexy' as Sasha had claimed) and Mikasa had never felt so vulnerable in her entire life. Her mother would be rolling in her grave if she saw her like this.

"Hey, Sasha…?" Mikasa called out through the closed door, not taking her eyes off the mirror as she turned this way and that. She scowled. It was too provocative. Too revealing. Not to mention that it was way too tight, the fabric clinging to her body, so she could see the outlines of her hardened abs.

"What's up, Mika?" Mikasa heard to door open and click shut behind her and turned to see Sasha standing there, who had paused mid-chew, taking in her appearance. The brunette let out a low whistle and Mikasa could feel heat begin to crawl up her neck.

"It's too much. I don't want to wear it." She stubbornly crossed her arms, determined to not move from that spot until she was given something else to wear, but Sasha was already on the move, forcefully steering her out the door. Mikasa prided herself on being physically fit, but Jesus Christ could Sasha be strong when she was excited about something.

Mikasa's audience was Ymir and Christa, and the taller girl was hooting and whistling whilst the latter politely smiled.

"Well hot damn, Mikasa. You're gonna get hounded tonight; make sure not to ruin that, it's one of our favourite cosplays." Ymir commented, slinging an arm around Christa's shoulders as the petite blonde flushed tomato red.

That was information that Mikasa could've lived without.

"Alright ladies, let's move out!"

They were all herded out of the apartment by Sasha and _ohmygod Ymir just slapped her ass_.

 **iii.**

Somehow, Mikasa managed to lose them at the party. Like always, Connie's Halloween party was in full swing and she was once again reminded why she hated attending these things. It was hot and cramped with sweaty bodies grinding up against each other to the deafeningly loud beat of the music; strobe lights sweeping across the room and the air was thick with the lingering smell of alcohol. Mikasa made her way to the self-service bar, needing to get away to the mob of people and the creepy guys that kept trying to grope her – no thanks to the outfit she was wearing. They didn't seem to get the hint, even when she almost broke this one guy's hand for trying to worm it inside her dress.

She felt a presence over her shoulder, coming way too close to her and was about to spin around to sink her fist into their face but then she heard that all-too (albeit slurred) familiar voice.

"Heyyyy Mikasaa,"

"Eren," she replied, her dark eyes absorbing his appearance. Mikasa quickly noticed that he was – _oh fuck_ – shirtless with black jeans hanging low on his hips, teasing her with the deep v that narrowed down… _Shit,_ Mikasa thought, _calm down. Above all, he's your best friend. Get a grip on yourself._ She was very in control of her emotions, but whenever it came to Eren she was an over-protective wreck. Eren had fuzzy wolf ears attached to his mop of brown hair and a matching tail hooked onto the back of his jeans. And a collar. Which made the alcohol influenced Mikasa think dirty, dangerous things. "How much have you had to drink? You're slurring."

"I 'ad a drinkin' contest wiv Horseface." He replied with a grin, "I won, of courseee." Her eyebrows furrowed in worry, a frown tugging at her lips.

"Eren, you know you're not the best with alcohol. Maybe it'd be better if you sat down and drank some water. We should probably go and find Armin." He tilted his head slightly, and slowly reached out and rubbed her forehead with clumsy fingers.

"Y' look much prettierrrr when y' smile, Mikaaa." He pouted, the look making Mikasa swallow thickly as she tried to calm her erratically beating heart. "Y' should do it more of'en."

"You're gonna have such a rotten hangover tomorrow," her voice was hoarse, not trusting herself to stop any words that would slip out and cause problems, "Come on. Do you know where Armin is?"

Eren completely ignored her question and stared at her with such intensity that Mikasa could feel her skin tingle. "All th' guysss are sayin' stuff 'bout you. I don't like it. I'm th' only one who can see ya all dressed up like thiss, okayy?"

Mikasa could feel that her cheeks were on fire and she internally tried to wrestle down the feelings that were growing inside of her.

"Eren, you're drunk. You don't know what you're saying. Let's get out of here and sort you out." She reached out to grab his arm, but somehow Eren was quicker as he grabbed her wrist and leaned forward so she could see the hunger in his dark green eyes, the same eyes that had captured her all those years ago.

His voice was husky and thick with desire as he proclaimed loudly,

"Please arrest me, Mikasa."

They lapsed into silence, holding onto each other's gazes, completely lost in their own world. With how Eren was acting, Mikasa wasn't sure how much longer she'd be able to keep her emotions in check. As much as people liked to say that she was a bitch with a dead, unfeeling heart – she was human too, goddammit! These feelings that have been building up for such a long time were at a boiling point. Her lips parted, but no sound came out.

"YOU CAN ARREST ME IF YOU WANT, MIKASA!" shouted a heavily drunk Jean, who was stumbling over his own two feet in an effort to get closer, but a freckled hand pulled him away.

"Stop embarrassing yourself, Jean," hissed Marco, "Can't you see they're having a moment?"

Their moment, as Marco had put, was shattered as Mikasa finally came to her senses. She twisted her wrist so her hand fit into Eren's, like a missing puzzle piece. There was a sharp gleam in her eyes as her other hand brushed against the plastic handcuffs at her side.

"Come on Eren, let's put these handcuffs to good use."

 **iv.**

Later that evening, a sober Armin unlocked the door to his shared apartment with Eren. To say he was surprised by what he saw was an understatement.

Eren was handcuffed to a chair in the corner, facing the wall with a dazed, mopey look on his face and Mikasa in a police costume was lounging on their sofa with a wine glass in hand. She looked up at him, the corner of her lips curled up into a sly smile.

"He's been a bad, _bad_ boy."

* * *

 **fin.**

 **Feel free to drop a review and tell me what you liked/didn't like about this lil' oneshot of mine ^^**


End file.
